En el camino
by mariposamorada
Summary: Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que haría con su vida. A su padre no le importable y su reinado, la preparatoria, había acabado. Ahora solo tenía la invitación que Edward, al chico al que nunca había volteado a ver, le había hecho. ¿Se podría arriesgar a tomar esa oportunidad? ¿Podrá Edward romper el hielo que la rodeaba? Un viaje puede cambiarlo todo. ROADTRIP.
1. Graduación

**Graduacción**

La alarma sonó despertándome. No tenía ganas de nada, así que me di la vuelta intentando saber qué diablos había hecho anoche. Miré a un lado de mi cama, gracias a los cielos estaba vacía, no quería lidiar con otro idiota quien se creería que estaba en el derecho de decir que era suya.

Yo era de nadie. Del viento si quieres etiquetarme, pero en especial, era de nadie.

A veces era egoísta.

La maldita alarma volvió a sonar, y levantándome de mi cama casi aviento mi puto Ipad contra la pared. Me detuve, porque sabía que me arrepentiría más tarde. En cambio, salí de la comodidad caliente de mi gran colchón y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, prendiendo la regadera.

Hoy era el último día de clases.

Mierda. Hoy acababa la preparatoria y todavía no sabía que quería ser con mi vida. Yo era de esas chicas que apestaban en la escuela, juro que por poco no me graduó con mi generación, y que eran unas buenas para nada.

Bueno, excepto para mandar al diablo a toda la gente que me molestara.

El baño hizo su cometido y me relajó. Después de media hora desperdiciando el agua, salí de la gran bañera y me puse mi vestido rojo que había comprado especialmente para este día. Amaba como me quedaba, tenía un cuerpo de infarto, no había nacido con él, y diablos, había tenido que perder alrededor de casi 20 kilos para estar cómoda conmigo misma, los resultados valieron la pena.

Ahora nadie me llamaba ballena.

Odié esa etapa de mi vida. Y mucho… Tal vez esa es la razón porque soy una completa perra.

Bajé las escaleras y tomé las llaves de mi mercedes. Como amaba el auto que mis padres me habían regalado cuando no habían pasado el pasado año nuevo conmigo.

Me preguntaba que regalo me llegaría en unos días por no atreverse a salir de sus negocios y venir a ver a su única hija graduarse.

Mi celular sonó al momento en que entre al auto y arranqué mientras contestaba. Era Jessica para mi desgracia.

-¡No sé que ponerme!- Me gritó al instante que puse mi celular en mi oreja. Me reí por su patética vida, este tema ya lo habíamos arreglado hace tres días.

-Mierda, Jessica- me quejé mientras aceleraba para que no me tocara rojo. –Ponte el gris de Gucci, te queda perfecto- rodé los ojos. Sabía lo vanidosa que era… que éramos.

-La malcriada de mi chacha lo ha arruinado, no esta planchado- bueno ahí esta el problema.

-Patética tu vida- me reí más fuerte –ya estoy casi fuera de tu departamento. Abre la puerta y espérame en el closet.

No quise escuchar más su berrinche y colgué. Aceleré todo lo que la cuidad me permitía. Estábamos a últimos de mayo, lo que significaba que los pequeñajos de primaria y jardín de niños seguían asistiendo a la cárcel que los padres llamaban escuela.

No pite cuando llegue, solo me baje sin preocuparme que el auto estuviera en línea. ¿A quién le importaba? Si un tránsito salía le enseñaba un teta o algo parecido.

Entré al edificio y puse el número de su piso, estos departamentos no eran tan lujosos como el mío, pero no eran para nada desagradables. Solo pasaba que a mi mis padres me querían menos.

Sin molestarme en tocar la puerta entré a su piso y fui directamente al cuarto para toparme a una Jessica recién bañada con miles de vestidos en su cama. Le sonreí cuando me vio y me dirigí al cuarto de su madre, sabía que no tenía permitido meterme ahí, pero que importaba, sus padres como los míos vivían todo el tiempo de ida y venida.

Rebusqué entre las cosas de su madre y agarré un collar lleno de diamantes y aguamarina. El collar en si era hermoso, y muy costoso. Salí de la habitación y volví nuevamente al cuarto de Jessica.

-Ponte esto, -le di el collar, Jessica se quedó con la boca abierta- distraerá la atención de tu vestido.

-Como crees- dijo –no puedo.

-Puedes y lo harás- miré el reloj de la mesa que se encontraba un lado –ya vamos tarde.

Sin dejarle rechistar, salí de la habitación y luego le grité. –Si no estás lista en 10, me iré sin ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mira por allá- Jessica señaló a una pareja que estaba discutiendo. O mas bien a una chava que le rogaba a un chavo algo.

Eso era lo que parecía, no mi problema.

-No me importa, Jessica- rodé los ojos, ella también.

-No, Bella, mira- volvió a señalarlos. Achiqué a mirada y los visualicé. El nombre de la chava por supuesto que me lo sabía, Tanya, era una niña chiflada y era la presidenta del grupo de biblia. Asqueroso. Era bella, no lo niego, pero toda su felicidad y su actuación falsa ahogaban eso. Mi vista se dirigió al nerd al que estaba rogando. Creo que su nombre era Edward, el chico más raro que me he encontrado en toda mi corta vida.

Algo no andaba bien. Y sí, quería saber que pasaba.

Llámenme buscapleitos, pero esto olía divertido.

-¿Hacemos nuestro trabajo?- Le pregunté a mi amiga la cual rió y asintió.

Salimos de mi auto y nos dirigimos hacia la pareja que discutía, no nos salíamos mucho del camino hacia la preparatoria, así que no se vería muy sospechoso.

-Me has herido, Tanya. Él no soy yo- logré escuchar como el nerd le decía. También pude escuchar una risa disimulada a mi derecha. Le di un codazo y su cara fría volvió.

-Lo sé. Tu eres mejor. No sé que pasó, lo juro… -lloriqueó mientras intentaba tomarle la mano, Edward se la quitó gentilmente.

Idiota, si a mi me hubiera tocado hubiera sido todo menos gentil.

-Edward tu no…- volvió a lloriquear, pero para eso nosotras ya estábamos enfrente de ellos.

-Oye, cristiana- empezó Jessica a decir –deja de engañarnos a todos, sabemos que no eres la santa hija del pastor.

Entrecerré los ojos, aquí olía a gato encerrado.

-¿Quién te crees tu?- Susurró sin levantar la voz. Yo sonreí, esto era gloria.

-No te hagas, cristiana- me burlé. -¿Creerías que se mantendría en secreto?

-No saben de lo que hablan- dijo entre dientes. Edward tragó en seco. -¡Qué diablos has dicho, Edward!

Edward volvió a tragar, y se puso nervioso y sorprendido. Casi como todos, pues la santa de Tanya nunca juraba. Al parecer se dio cuenta de su error y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, pero vio a Edward con furia.

-Yo no hice nada, Tanya- susurró tan bajo que Jessica y yo tuvimos que inclinarnos para poder escucharlo.

-No le eches la culpa, no ves que casi se destruye con nuestra presencia- dije mordaz y sonreí al momento de guiñarle un ojo. Se sonrojó y nos reímos alto. –Vete de aquí, nosotras nos encargamos.

-Te vas de aquí, Edward, y juró que te dejó.

Edward la miró perplejo, pero luego reaccionó y rodó los ojos.

-Si no te acuerdas, yo ya te había dejado- gruñó y se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, cristiana- siguió Jessica -, como sabes es nuestra graduación hoy. Y tu dirás el discurso. Que raro- susurró y rodamos los ojos.

Tanya nos miró retándonos.

-No nos retes niña- le gruñí. –No sabes con quien te metes.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana.

-Al igual que nosotras. Tu video sexual, el que hiciste con ese tal Michael, saldrá hoy a la luz. Enfrente de todo el auditorio. Si no noviecito no te corto por eso, ahora estará súper encabronado.

La boca se Tanya casi tocó el suelo, iba a protestar, pero para eso nosotras ya estábamos muy lejos de ella.

-Dónde diablos conseguiste ese sextape- le dije, muriendo de risa. Había escuchado a gente hablar de ella, pero era solo un rumor.

-Mike- dijo para luego guiñarme un ojo. Perra. Nunca cambiaría.

Reí y fuerte.

Nos fuimos y nos sentamos en el auditorio. Escuchamos hablar al director, y vimos a los pocos graduados caminar por su diploma, incluyéndome. El director incluso me susurró un "lo lograste" antes de dármelo, rodé los ojos e hice una caravana. Extrañaría esta jungla, donde yo era la reina.

Al finalizar la voz de Tanya, llena de nervios empezó a hablar. Genial, sus padres estaban en primera fila. Jessica me había explicado que habían cambiado el video de videos de ella por esa cinta. Esta sería la mejor broma de despedida que ninguna preparatoria jamás tendría.

Cuando el video salió a la luz. Todo mundo abrió sus bocas, y los señores Denaldi casi lloraron. El director nos volteó a ver a Jessica y a mi, sonreímos y levantamos el diploma. Ya no nos podían hacer nada. Estábamos graduadas.

Volteé alrededor para ver las cara de todas y poder reírme un rato más. El video ya se había apagado y la mayoría ya estaba con sus familias. Incluso Jessica. Sus papás habían llegado a última hora, escuché a la señora Stanley regañar a su hija por el dichoso collar, pero ella le dijo que era su castigo por haber casi faltado. Fijé mi vista en un chico solitario. A un lado de él estaba su familia, o eso creí, o tal vez eran sus amigos, los había visto a todos de ves en cuando en la prepa. Ahí, Edward, se veía destrozado.

Sentí pena por él.

No lo dejé de ver, y al parecer sintió mi mirada porque nada más levanto su cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Ambos nos miramos con pena, y yo sabía que era lo que le hacía tenerme lástima.

Mi familia inexistente.

Sabía que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, así que después de darme la vuelta y quitarme la estúpida toga me dirigí a mi auto. Mis ojos picaban, pero me había tardado mucho en maquillarme y lucir perfecta para llorar, no lo haría.

Arranqué e iba a acelerar, pero me espanté cuando el cuerpo de Edward apareció detrás de mi auto por el espejo retrovisor. Le pité, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue llegar a mi lado. Le rodé los ojos y bajé la ventana.

-¿Qué quieres?- la pregunta salió fría. Tal y como me sentía.

-Yo iba a agradecerte, por lo de hace rato- sonó apenado. Miré lo que traía puesto, un suéter y debajo de el una camisa celeste. Rodé los ojos, e intenté por todos los medios ser buena.

-Como sea- me encogí de hombros y cuando iba a subir la ventana el puse su mano. -¿Qué más quieres?

-Yo me preguntaba… ehm… -se trabó con sus propias palabras, me le quede mirando para que continuara. –¿Qué harás de vacaciones?- preguntó tan rápido que casi no le entendí.

-¿Por qué te importa?

-Mira, mis amigos y yo iremos a Nueva York, en carro. Será algo así como un road trip. Nos llevará todo el verano y será muy divertido –sonrió y realmente se veía emocionado- y no me incumbe tienes razón, pero he notado que nunca tus papás están cerca y tal vez esto podía ser como también tu regalo de graduación…

-Tienes razón, no te importa- le susurré enojada y molesta. No me gustaba que la gente sintiera lástima. Intenté de nuevo subir la ventana, pero me detuvo. Mi celular sonó y mi que eran mis papás.

Sonreí y creo que Edward lo notó porque se alejó un poco, sonriendo también. Lo volteé a ver y me volví para contestar.

-¡Papá!- chillé. No me importaba que el nerd estaba a un lado, viendo mi emoción. –¿Dónde estás?

-Bella, querida- su voz era contenida-, no responderé a tus preguntas. –Rió y rodé los ojos. –Sólo te diré que tienes una sorpresa en tu departamento, y será mejor que vallas allá rápido.

-Claro, estaré ahí en diez.

Sonreí miré mi celular. Mi padre se había acordado de la graduación, no me había dejado olvidada. Suspiré y luego recordé que Edward todavía estaba fuera del carro.

-¿Decías?- Le sonreí con maña. El suspiró.

-Iré al grano- susurró sonriente. Yo asentí y susurré rápido. -¿Quieres unírtenos? El viaje esta planeado para seis y con lo de Tanya solo seremos cinco y…

-Mira, Edward- le corté- . Mi padre me esta esperando en mi departamento. Hace tiempo que no lo veo, y lo más probable es que su regalo sea un viaje a Europa. –ME encogí de hombros y me reí. La sorpresa de papá era tan obvia. –Agradezco tu oferta- bueno, eso era mentira -, pero estaré bien. Adiós, ten una buena vida.

-Por si cambias de padecer, este es mi número- me dio un papelito con letra legible. Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé en el portavasos.

Sin importarme si lo dejé con la palabra en la boca, salí del estacionamiento para no volver nunca jamás.

* * *

**Una nueva idea, espero que le agrade. Tengo planeada subir pronto. La idea me surge fácil. **

**¿Qué les ha parecido? MErece la pena seguirla escribiendo? ME gusta la idea, en lo personal, espero que a ustedes también les agrade. **

**¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Bella? ¿La de EDward? No es un cuero? ahaha **

**Dejen sus comentarios, me alegraran el dia. **

**Saludos, un abrazo, Soff :)**


	2. Decisión

**Decisión**

-¿Papá?

Pregunté nada más entrar a mi pent-house. No había señales de vida, ni siquiera un gran regalo esperándome en la entrada. Casi lloró, en verdad pensé que mi papá se tomaría la molesta de al menos venir y visitarme. O mínimo un regalo.

Pensé en lo que me había propuesto Edward, pero deseché la idea de inmediato. No quería estar todo el mísero verano en carro. Suspiré y tomé mi celular, chance Jessica tenía una fiesta, como siempre.

-¡Bella, dónde te metiste!- chilló nada más contestar. Rodé los ojos y me encogí de hombros. También cambié mi actitud, tenía que sonar emocionada.

-Mi padre habló y cuando volví no te vi- mentí lo mejor que pude. No podía decirle la verdad. Y no valía la pena mencionar al nerd.

-Ya ni modo- supe que no le importaba, respiré hondo y le pregunté.

-Entonces, ¿alguna fiesta en la que nos colaremos hoy?- dije sugerente, ella rió.

-No querida, mis padres me regalaron un viaje a las maldivas, iré con mi prima- perra, y no me había dicho. Su prima Zaira me caía bien, nos entendíamos.

-¿Y no pensabas invitar, Jessica?- casi grité. Abrí mi laptop y empecé a ver fotos.

Dios, era hermoso. Yo debería de estar ahí.

-Si… hablando de eso… -empezó pero ni la escuché, estaba muy concentrada en esa playa súper blanca y el agua cristalina.

-¿Cuándo se van? Estoy intentando comprar boletos- y de verdad estaba hasta la India.

-Bella- dijo lentamente -, me voy mañana. Lo siento, Bella. Pensé que tu padre te regalaría un viaje, no mencioné nada por eso… Yo, Bella, puedo arreglar las cosas para que te nos unas…

Suspiré alejando el teléfono de mi, al parecer estaría sola este verano.

-No te preocupes, Jessica- le dije amablemente. –Diviértete mucho, y conquista a muchos europeos, los que más van son ingleses y españoles.

-Suerte tu también, Bella- dijo quedamente y colgó.

No iba a llorar. Podía entretenerme con otras amigas, unas las cuales había jodido durante toda mi preparatoria… No buena idea. Piensa Bella, ¿qué puedes hacer? Sonreí cuando la idea de irme al bar, por suerte tenía mi falsa ID. Estaban locos si pensaban que esperaría a tener 21 para tomar y entrar a divertirme.

Me miré en el espejo para ver si tenía que arreglarme de nuevo, pero parecía que todo estaba en su lugar, tomé el ID y unos dólares y cuando estaba apunto de salir. La puerta se abrió, dejándome realmente sorprendida.

-¡Papá!- chillé y me fui a abrazarlo, a lo que él me respondió.

-¿Cómo está mi hija recién graduada?- me preguntó separándose de mi y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Con una sonrisa lo seguí.

-Perfecta- le guiñé el ojo y me quité los tacones. Mi padre vio mi vestimenta.

-¿A dónde ibas?- preguntó casi sin curiosidad, solté el aire que había contenido.

-Con Jessica- mentí. El se encogió de hombros. Nos quedamos callados, sin mucho que decir, pero luego su celular sonó.

Papá salió de la habitación y evité con toda mi fuerza no llorar, sabía que después de esa llamada telefónica lo más probable es que a la hora estuviera en su súper importante viaje de negocios. Agarré los tacones del suelo y me subí a mi habitación. Se me habían quitado las ganas de salir. Me puse mi piyama de victoria´s secret y prendí la tele.

Mi padre no tardó ni 15 minutos para tocar a mi puerta.

-Cariño- dijo cuando lo dejé pasar. –Bella, lo siento mucho, pero ha habido un problema, es…

-Urgente- terminé por él, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que cerrara la puerta. Lamentablemente no la cerró, y mi genio creció.

-Hija…

-No me digas hija, hay veces donde no siento que soy tu hija- exploté y grité. Mi padre me vio sorprendido enojado.

-¿Si no fueras mi hija quien te daría todo lo que te doy?- me dijo de vuelta, tranquilo. –Piénsalo bien, Isabella. Todo lo que hago es por tu bien…

-Lo haces para olvidarte de mamá- le chillé. No me importaba si me veía como una niña de cinco años. Era mi graduación, me gradué y me gritaba. Qué injusta era la vida.

-Bella- me dijo, herido. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza. –Dile a Jessica y váyanse a Europa, o a donde quieran, sabes que no me importa cuánto gastes- reí sin humor. Al menos me daría dinero, lamentablemente Jessica ya tenía planes.

Me lamentaría por lo siguiente que diría. Lo sabía.

-No te preocupes, ya tenía planes para el verano- solté rápido -, sólo necesitaré la tarjeta.

El asintió y sonrió. Se me acercó y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Solo no te metas en problemas- y con esto último salió de mi cuarto.

Poco después escuche la puerta principal.

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza, no iba a llorar. No lo iba a hacer. Miré el reloj de la televisión. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde. Iría de compras, lo tomaría como uno de mis muchos regalos de la graduación.

Sonreí y me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa sencilla. Agarré mi bolso y salí echa bala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salí del centro comercial con las manos llenas de bolsas, suspiré, había pasado alrededor de casi tres horas ahí dentro y todavía no se me quitaba el vacío que sentía.

Llegué al carro y puse todo en los asiento de atrás, saqué mi celular para hablar y ver que harían más tarde.

A la primera que intente fue a Gina, una porrista para nada agradable, pero algo era algo.

-¿Gina?- pregunté mientras me abría la puerta y entraba al auto.

-¿Qué quieres, Isabella?- gruñó. Mierda, me había olvidado que me odiaba, no debí de haber cogido con ese tal Frank, sabía que tenía a alguien. Pero estaba borracha, no me importó mucho la cordura que traía.

-Yo.. um… -Isabella Swan nunca tartamudeaba, carraspeé. -¿Quieres salir hoy?

Directo y al grano, funcionaba.

-¿Para que te tires a mi nuevo novio?- zorra. Además no me caía bien. Rodé los ojos.

-No es mi culpa que me encuentren mucho más atractiva que a ti.

La escuché gruñir.

-Al menos puedo comer porquería sin que mi trasero crezca, ballena – no dije nada, había dado en el clavo.

-Perra, de mi te acordarás- gruñí para después colgar. Me mordí la lengua para no gritar y tiré mi celular al lado del copiloto.

Cerré los ojos para tranquilizarme, cuando lo logré me estiré para tomar mi celular, a lo que un papelito llamó mi atención.

No tenía que hacer, estaba aburrida como la mierda, y sabía que Edward no tenía las bolas para contradecirme.

Sonreí y marqué su número.

-Hola- dijo distraídamente, tomé un respiro hondo y hablé.

-Hola, Edward- dije mientras dejaba que mis pulmones se vaciaran de aire.

Puse escuchar un pobre 'cállate' y algo moverse para después de una puerta cerrarse. Reí divertida, él era tan inexperto.

-Bella, hola. ¿Cómo estás?- sonó un poco nervioso. Rodé los ojos.

-Aburrida, ¿quieres salir?- Fui al grano, como me gustaba manejarlo.

-Oh… Bella…- empezó a decir nerviosamente, suspiré pesadamente. No me sorprendía que él tuviera planes…

Pero que mierda, claro que me sorprendía. Era un nerd por el amor de Dios, ya ni siquiera yo, Isabella Swan, la reina de la preparatoria, tenía planes en la noche de la graduación. –Mi familia ha invitado gente a casa… no creo poder salir. Mi madre se enojaría. –Me mordí la lengua para evitar reír, él todavía era un nene de mami.

-No importa, Edward. Pásala bien. –Iba a colgar cuando Edward me pidió que lo esperara un poco.

-Mi madre dice que podía tener un plato para una boca más- dijo conteniendo su alegría. Me mordí el labio, le quería decir que no, lo mandaría al caño. Pero luego recordé la molestia, la empecé yo.

-Um… ¿está bien?- casi sonó a una tonta pregunta.

-Bien, puedo pasar por ti si quieres. Luego te dejo cuando acabemos de cenar-. ¿Cuán lindo era? Pero no, si él me llevaba tendría que aguantarme toda la aburrida cena.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Edward, pero creo que lo mejor sería que yo llegara- intenté sonar lo más linda posible. El suspiró y luego me pasó su dirección con unas cuentas instrucciones.

-Entonces ahorita llego. Gracias, Edward- le dije antes de colgar.

Miré atrás a mis compras, y sonreí. Por lo menos estaría acompañada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegué a su casa media hora después. No era una mansión ni era una porquería. Su casa era humilde y parecía ser acogedora.

Salí del carro, y me miré por la ventana para revisar mi peinado. Estaba perfecta, como siempre. Empecé a caminar hacia su puerta, no logré tocar porque Edward ya estaba enfrente de mi, vestido igual que en la mañana, sonriéndome.

-Hola- me sonrió, me ayudó a subir las escaleras y a entrar. Él entró después de mi para cerrar la puerta.

-Hola- le correspondí. -¿Quiénes exactamente están aquí?- le pregunte con cautela.

-Solo mis padres, los padres de Alice, de Emmet y los de Rosalie-. Entrecerré los ojos, no conocía a ninguno de ellos. Supuse que eran los que siempre estaban a su alrededor.

-Perfecto- dije entre dientes.

Edward me guió a través de un diminuto pasillo y me dirigió hacia un pequeño comedor. Todos estaban ya sentados, codo a codo, casi sin poder moverse. Lucían felices, a pesar de la incomodidad.

-Ella es Bella- informó una vez entrando al comedor. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía ahí. Yo no encajaba ahí. Extrañaba mi gran comedor de 16 personas y que la única silla que se usaba era la mía.

-Um, Hola- dije tratando de sonreír.

Una señora amablemente se paró y me vino a saludar. Me sonrió, conteniéndose de hacer algo. Vi como miraba a Edward y como este negaba con la cabeza ella suspiró para luego volver a sonreírme.

-Soy Esme querida, la mamá de Edward- le sonreí torpemente. –Él es Carlisle, mi esposo. Lilian, la madre de Rose – en qué diablos me metí, ¿quién diablos era Rose?-, Gus y Tara, los padres de Emmet –bueno, un chico musculoso con cara de bebé juguetón levanto su mano agitándola. Supuse que él era Emmet. –Y ahí están Jared y Celia, los padres de Alice.

Le sonreí a todos y volví a regañarme mentalmente.

Preferiría estar en la soledad de mi departamento que en esta pocilga.

-Siéntate y únetenos. Sentimos haber empezado sin ti, pero Edward informó ya cuando todos estaban comiendo.

Miré con asombró a Edward, él ya estaba comiendo y me había invitado. Él se estaba sonrojando. Me reí internamente de lo realmente inexperto que era. Me senté en el lugar que Esme me había hecho, a un lado de Edward y de una rubia. Le sonreí, pero me ignoró. Perra, no sabía con quién se metía.

-Bella- empezó Esme -, ¿a qué universidad te irás? Imagino que debe de ser en Nueva York, o cerca, ya que Edward mencionó que tal vez te ibas con ellos.

-Yo.. no planeó ir a la universidad este semestre- me encogí de hombros y evitando más preguntas, me serví un poco de ensalada. Era lo único que yo podía comer ahí. ¿Ya no hacen comida para vegetarianos?

-Entonces, Bella- empezó, creó que Carlisle -, ¿te unirás en su viaje de verano? Edward nos dijo que te invitó pero que le dirías después de hablar con tus padres.

¿Edward había dicho qué? Casi grité histérica. Me contuve y sentí todas las miradas en mí. Sonreí mordiéndome el labio inferior. ¿Qué mas podía perder? Si no me agradaba la compañía siempre podía comprar un boleto para regresar a casa.

-Ese es el plan, señor- y sonreí firmemente. Miré a Edward, y vi que sonreía felizmente. Pasé mi vista por todas las caras, y la única que no se veía alegre era la de la rubia perra.

Maldición. Sabía que en la primera parada regresaría en avión.

* * *

**Les dejo un nuevo capítulo el mismo día para que se den una idea más general del trama. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Qué piensan del papá de Bella? ¿Qué piensan de la actitus de Bella? ¿De la de Edward? **

**Dejenme sus reviews para darme una idea si les agrada la historia. **

**Un beso y un abrazo... soff :)**


	3. Partiendo

**Disfruten...**

* * *

Miré mis maletas que reposaban enfrente de la puerta principal por última vez. Todavía no podría creer que haría ese dichoso viaje con gente desconocida… bueno, casi desconocida.

La cena tuvo lugar hace tres días, y todos los adultos estuvieron muy interesados en mi ruda vida. Alice y Emmet hablaron demasiada, y podía jurar que hasta me hartaron, no podía creer cuánta felicidad podían contener; esperaba poder aguantarlos en el viaje. Rosalie, la rubia que me fulminaba con la mirada, era otra historia, yo y mis instintos habíamos acertado; es una perra.

Jasper fue el que mejor me agradó, nunca habló directamente hacia mi.

Lo que me había explicado Edward del viaje, y lo único que me acuerdo en este momento, era que empezaríamos por ir a Victoria y que acabaríamos en Nueva York, nos tomaría alrededor de dos meses, y todavía tendrían tiempo para instalarse antes de que las clases en Columbia comenzaran. Al parecer todos eran unas ratas de biblioteca para poder ir a esa universidad sin los recursos necesarios. Si… no estaba segura de quienes irían a Columbia exactamente.

Edward y yo habíamos hablado poco en estos pasados días. Y pude descubrir cosas de él, como que le encanta las caricaturas de súper héroes al igual que los comics… y vuelvo a pensar, en qué diablos me metí. Suspiré y sacudí la cabeza, lo poco que había platicado con Edward, me había gustado. Era muy linda persona.

No sé qué interés tenía él en querer guiarme por el buen camino… O algo así le había entendido cuando le pregunté por que me había hablado. Lo averiguaría más tarde.

Le eché un ojo al reloj de la pared, eran las casi ocho de la mañana, y tenía entendido que el ferri para Victoria salía a las 10 y teníamos que estar media hora antes. Me había dicho que llegaría a las ocho, puntual. A ver si cumplía.

A las ocho en punto miré mi celular, para esperar su llamada. Ya me había arreglado como podía las maletas a mi cuerpo. En total eran tres, una grande donde tenía toda mi ropa, un bolso donde tenía mi maquillaje y una maleta más pequeña para mi zapatos necesarios. Eso si no contabas mi bolsa negra que decidí usar para todo el viaje. Esto sería una tortura.

El timbre de mi piso sonó. Rodé los ojos por lo educado que era, me pudo haber mandado un mensaje diciendo que ya estaba abajo, pero no. Él era de otro mundo, estaba segura.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé con la boca abierta. Edward estaba deslumbrante, sonriéndome nerviosamente. Nunca lo había visto así, sus suéteres y sus camisas que siempre usaban, no se encontraban, en cambio, tenía una camisa gris con cuello 'v' de manga corta. Debía admitirlo, se veía sexy.

-Buenos días, Bella- me dijo tranquilamente. Le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, parecía que creía que lo mordería.

-Hola, Edward. ¿Nos vamos?- Hice un ademán para que se moviera de la puerta para poder pasar yo. Él lo hizo embobado, pero luego me impidió el camino.

-Déjame ayudarte con tus maletas- hizo un ademán de quitármelas y yo no lo impedí. Le di la grande y el bolso, quedándome con la maleta de zapatos.

-Gracias, ¿dónde se encuentran los demás?- le dije cuando el elevador se cerró detrás de nosotros. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí. Me veía perfecta… pero estaba tan cansada.

-Se han adelantado, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije?- preguntó juguetón -¿qué cada pareja iría en auto diferente?- No me acuerdo que lo haya dicho, pero sonreí torpemente.

-Si, que tonta-. Él me miró fijamente y podía jurar que sus ojos me atravesaban, le devolví la mirada. Sonriendo seductoramente, me había dado cuenta de algo; Edward estaba bueno, sus brazos se habían flexionado para agarrar mis maletas, y de debilucho, como había pensado, no tiene nada. Podía cogérmelo durante el viaje y divertirme.

Edward vio algo en mi mirada que la desvió, nervioso. Puse mis ojos en blanco, ahí estaba el Edward ñoño que sabía que era. Respiré profundo, diciendo que lo iba tener, no esta noche, pero pronto. Antes de atravesar la costa oeste, era mi propio pacto. Iba a decirle algo, probablemente lo bien que se veía con esa camiseta, pero el ascensor se detuvo. Edward hizo un gesto para que pasara primero, le sonreí ampliamente, agradecida, olvidándome de cualquier pensamiento sexual hacía él. Era muy lindo para hacerle eso… en este momento.

-Entonces, el ferri parte a las 10, y ahorita son las ocho con casi diez minutos- le dije para entablar plática. Él asintió sin despegar la vista de la carretera, me pregunté si le molestara que platicara. -¿Te molesta que hablé mientras manejas? – La curiosidad quemaba mi voz. Él rió un poco tímido, pero sacudió la cabeza.

-No, lo siento. Era solo que me estaba concentrando para agarrar la pista correcta… Y saber dónde coño Emmet está… -juró, por Dios, Edward había jurado. Me mordí la lengua para evitar reír, ¡Nunca lo había escuchado maldecir!

Al parecer se dio cuenta, porque me volteó a ver con cara de espanto.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Bella, en verdad lo siento!- casi chilló. No pude morderme más la lengua y la carcajada salió de mi garganta, fuerte y risueña. Maldición, este ñoño si me hacía reír. –Enserio, lo siento, mi mamá me enseñó mejor. No tengo perdón, lamento haber maldecido enfrente de una bella dama-. Habló tan rápido, que dudo que estuviera consiente de lo que dijo.

Sabía que era bella, pero que él me lo dijera, hizo mis mejillas sonrojar. Sin razón alguna, aparentemente.

-Edward, Edward. Realmente no importa, no es como si mi boca fuera santa- me encogí de hombros.

-Claro que importa, yo…

-Si a ti te importa, te perdonó. Sin embargo, ten en cuenta que no me aborrece ni me aleja- me encogí de hombros y el exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

-¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo… nosotros?- se corrigió rápidamente. Yo le sonreí tranquilamente. Le podía contar la verdad, sabía que él no se burlaría.

-Digamos que… -me puse sería y miré el camino. Todo se movía a velocidad promedio. Edward tenía un buen carro, un poco viejo, pero potente. No sabía porqué no aceleraba más. –Si te digo, Edward, nada sale de aquí.

Le amenacé rudamente, estaba jugando, pero a la vez, una gran parte de mi sabía que él la pagaría caro si se lo contaba a alguno de sus amigos nerds que tenía.

-No soy un chismoso, Bella- levanté una ceja y el rió roncamente. –No en las cosas de otras personas para otras personas.

-Cuando mi padre habló y me fui- lo miré para ver si recordaba, él asintió -, esperaba un viaje o por lo menos que él estuviera ahí. Mi padre nunca esta conmigo, siempre esta volando por el globo- me encogí de hombros. Edward me miró, intenté buscar lástima, pero todo lo que pude encontrar fue una cosa que no comprendí… ¿comprensión?

"Mi padre llegó a mi piso, pero no duró mucho. Entonces me dijo que agarrara mi tarjeta y la gastará para cualquier viaje. Él pagaba todo, incluyo a Jessica, de hecho le hablé pero sus padres ya le habían regalado un viaje a las Maldivas… - Edward me miró con una ceja alzada, preguntándome en silencio en dónde estaba eso. –Es una isla hermosa, debajo de India- me encogí de hombros. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo impedí.

"Fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie más. Siempre éramos Jessica y yo, contra todos, pero en verdad, no tenía a nadie. Y luego recordé tu número y… Espero que no te importe, mi vida es una mierda, aunque todo el mundo piense lo contrario.

-Bella, no te desanimes, yo seré tu amigo- quitó una de sus manos del volante para apretarme una mano, le sonreí agradecida. –Y estoy seguro que Alice y Emmet ya te consideran una, y Jasper es más tímido, pero es buena persona y Rosalie…

-Si, con ella será un gran reto. Habrá una pelea de perras pronto- rodé los ojos y el intentó no reírse. –Ríete, lo hice con ese propósito.

-Lo sé… pero no es de caballeros reírse de una pelea de… um…

Fue mi turno de intentar no reír.

-Anda, Edward, puedes decirlo: perras- le alenté a seguir. Él mi miró levantando una ceja, y luego recordé que a él no le gustaba decir maldiciones enfrente de damas. Le sonreí tranquilizadora –No te preocupes, Esme estaría orgullosa de ti.

Edward me sonrió ampliamente. Hablamos de cosas triviales hasta llegar a Port Ángeles. Llegamos casi a las nueve y media y nos fuimos directamente hacia el ferri. Ahí Edward se encontró con sus amigos. No bajamos del carro, él intentó abrir mi puerta del copiloto pero ya estaba casi afuera.

-Te debí de haber dicho que tenía la puerta- se regañó. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le sonreí.

-No te preocupes, existirán muchas otras veces-. En verdad se molestaba por no ser caballero, esto era nuevo.

-¡Bella!- escuché un grito masculino. Supe que era de Emmet, evité rodar los ojos porque todavía estaba frente a Edward y él me estaba mirando. Y sabía que tan importante eran sus amigos para él.

¿Pero qué diablos? Nunca nada me había importado tanto como quedar bien frente a Edward .

-Hola, Emmet- le sonreí, él me despeino mi pelo y grité.

-Déjala en paz, Em- escuché decir a Edward. Lo miré agradecida.

-Si como sea- rodó los ojos y miró a su espalda, la perra rubia estaba fulminándome con la mirada. No le di importancia y seguí hablando con Emmet y Edward durante un rato. Tiempo después todos nos devolvimos al auto para entrar al pequeño barco.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó después de un rato. Estábamos ya todos adentro del ferri y sólo estaríamos una hora y media y llegaríamos a tierra canadiense. -¿No tienen hambre?- Preguntó al aire. Jasper y Edward asintieron, Alice chilló un sí, y Rosalie rodó los ojos. -¿Qué hay de ti, Bells?

Ugh, odiaba ese apodo. Se amable, no arruines su viaje, me recordé y les sonreí.

-Ahora que lo dicen, si. Muero de hambre- y era verdad. Mi estomago casi gruñe.

-Traeré lo de siempre, huevos, jamón y tocino- todo mundo asintió y yo hice una cara.

-Yo te acompaño, Emmet- se encogió de hombros y nos dirigimos al área de comidas. Emmet agarró lo que en un principio dijo, y creo que agarró para todos, el plato estaba lleno. Yo visualicé un tostador y me dirigí para tostar un pan. En otro plato agarré uvas.

Estaba bien, no por estar lejos de casa rompería mi dieta de por vida.

Emmet miró con asco mi comida y rodé los ojos. No preguntó, gracias a los cielos porque si no lo mandaría al demonio, pero no dejó de verme con curiosidad. Cuando no lo aguanté solté:

-Soy vegetariana- me encogí de hombros, y Emmet volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Pero la carne es vida- casi chilló. No dije anda porque ya nos encontrábamos enfrente de la mesa de seis personas.

-Deja a Bella en paz, gigante- le dijo Alice. Él rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua. Dejó la comida en frete de todos y repartió los platos.

Todos estaban mirando mi desayuno, con miradas incrédulas. Ya me estaban hartando, pero los tenía que ignorar. Este no era mi viaje, yo me había colado, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nadie dijo nada respecto a mi comida y agradecí que Emmet no abriera su puta boca para hablar de mi estado vegetariano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a Downtown Victoria alrededor de las 11:50, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento se sentía fresco. El día estaba por empezar y yo ya estaba agotada, escuchar todas las tonterías que Emmet decía habían dejado a mi cerebro intacto.

-Bien- empezó Rosalie mirando a todos -, hemos llegado, ¿qué quieren hacer? Podemos ir a Butchart Gardens, es hermoso, se los aseguro. Mañana podemos ir a conocer la ciudad. ¿Les parece?- Y su parece no daba a discusión, Edward me miró fijamente, como preguntándome si estaba bien.

-Este no es mi viaje, Edward. Ustedes decidan lo que quieran hacer. Yo estoy bien con eso- me miró unos segundos más sin decir nada, pero poco después asintió.

-Entonces nos vemos ahí- Alice sonrió y saltó. Agarró a Jasper de la mano y se dirigieron al carro de él.

-Yo digo que hay que comer- ese fue Emmet. Todo mundo bufó y lo ignoraron. Rosalie lo jaló del hombro y le dijo algo en el oído. Por la sonrisa de Emmet me daba alguna idea de lo que era.

Asqueroso.

-Bella, enserio, también es tu viaje. Puedes opinar- sonrió de lo más lindo que no pude evitar corresponderle.

-Muy bien, a la otra hablo. Siento lo callada que he estado, pero no me he acostumbrado…

-Bella- dijo y como todavía no estábamos avanzando se volteó completamente hacia mi. –Tómate tu tiempo-, extendió su brazo y acarició mi cabello con ternura, adoración. Un brillo en sus ojos me alarmó, aunque bajé la guardia de todos modos y me inclina hacia su brazo. Sus dedos se sentían fuertes. Me preguntaba que tan buenos serían…

Tuve que parar mis pensamientos, y volví a subir mi guardia. Me hice para atrás dándole mi mejor mirada fría. Nadie podía llegar y tocarme como se le diera la gana.

-Entonces será largo- si mi lengua pudiera cortar, aseguraba que cortaría a Edward a la mitad. Pude notar como su mirada se opacaba y se deprimía. Rodé los ojos por lo sentimental que al parecer era y miré por la ventana cuando empezó a andar.

* * *

**Aquí le hes dejado un nuevo capítulo :)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido los pensamientos de Bella? ¿La actitud de Edward? ¿La actitud de Bella?**

**Dejan sus reviews y comenten lo que les ha parecido la historia :)**

**un abrazo, soff :)**


	4. Hablando

**Hablando**

* * *

Victoria había estado bien. Edward no volvió a sacar el tema de mi situación en el viaje y yo agradecí su silencio. Mi relación con sus amigos seguía mejorando, especialmente con Emmet y Alice. A veces creía que Jasper se interesaba en hablarme, pero otras veces no tanto.

Los jardines eran hermosos, las fotos no le hacían justicia, no nos tomó más de tres horas en los jardines por lo que decidimos caminar en downtown. La bahía era agradable y su aroma también. Al día siguiente las mujeres, incluyéndome, quisimos ir a Mayfair y también al Bay Center. Los dos eran diferentes centros comerciales muy espaciosos.

En este instante estábamos en la otra punta de Victoria esperando el ferri que nos llevaría a Vancouver, solo nos quedaríamos otras dos noches ahí, para luego salir hacía Seattle en carretera, y poder llegar a Salem en unos dos días. O algo así.

Cuando llegó la hora de subir al ferri, me alejé de todos. Este viaje nos tomaría más tiempo que el anterior, como dos horas y media. Hace mucho no tenía tiempo conmigo misma. Tal ves necesitaba pensar las cosas mejor antes de seguir con esta locura.

Llegué al último piso del ferri, donde estaba abierto. La brisa fría llenaba mis mejillas y las hizo sonrojar. Sonreí recordando que mi papá había hecho este mismo viaje conmigo cuando tenía ocho años. Mi mente se llenó de melancolía, recordando como me solía subir a la barandilla, extender mis brazos, y decir que era un delfín volando. Sin pensarlo, hice lo de niña. Mi pie derecho se colocó en la primera barandilla del balcón, seguido por el izquierdo, cerré mis ojos y extendí mis brazos.

No pasó mucho tiempo después cuando sentí unas mano en mi cintura. Sabía exactamente de quiénes eran. Sus dedos los reconocería a una milla de distancia.

-Espero que no estés pensando en saltar- susurró divertido con un poco de preocupación. Como si en verdad pensara que lo haría.

-No- bajé mis brazos a la barandilla y las puse ahí, sosteniéndome. Edward no quitó sus manos de mi cintura. –Solo recordaba.

Me encantaba estar con él. Sentía como si le pudiera contar todo.

-Eso esta bien, que le diría a tu familia si le dijera que me fui con su hija y regresé vestido de luto- hizo una mueca chistosa y le sonreí, más no muy certero.

-No te preocupes, no sabe dónde estoy. Solo sabe que no estoy en la ciudad- me encogí de hombros sin voltearlo a ver. Viendo el mar debajo del barco.

-Eso es una pena, ellos se pierden la oportunidad de conocerte, Bella. –Me dijo sincero- A mi me has dado el honor de conocerte- quitó sus manos de mi cintura y me acarició la espalda. –Y me gusta la Bella de este momento. La sincera, no la reina de la preparatoria o la fría sin sentimientos.

Mis ojos se aguadaron y lo cerré. Le iba a mentar la madre si seguía diciendo estupideces.

-No sabes lo que dices- le dije cortante. Lo volteé a ver cuando me aseguré que las lágrimas no saldrían, mi mirada lo taladró, segundos después le di la espalda.

Este piso del ferri, estaba vacío, a excepción de nosotros dos. Y creo que eso lo impulsó a casi gritar, pero era un caballeroso para gritarme.

-Bella, lo vuelves a hacer- me dijo pacito -, no lo hagas. Al menos no conmigo.

Su mirada calentó mi corazón y en un impulso me acerqué y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. No sé que era lo que él buscaba de mi, pero yo no podía darle nada. Solo necesitaba alguien quien me escuchara en este momento y él parecía ser la persona perfecta para eso.

Él no hizo nada con sus brazos, no me devolvió el abrazo y lo entendí. Sabía que su timidez de mierda se interpondría. Eso era lo que apestaba de él. A veces podía jurar que era alguien lleno de confianza, y la otra mitad del tiempo era tímido.

Joder, Edward me confundía.

-Lo haré- prometí, cuando me separé de él. – Solo si prometes que tu- le sonreí coquetamente, alejé mis brazos de su cintura y guié mis manos a sus muñecas, atrapándolas y haciendo que me rodeara en un abrazo. – dejas tu timidez de mierda de lado-. Le sonreí angelicalmente a lo que él rió un poco. Asintió.

Y yo estaba feliz, tenía un nuevo amigo. Uno al que me cogería pronto, diablos, su cuerpo era fuerte y musculoso, él sabía como tratar a una mujer, y era divertido. Si me permitiera enamorarme de alguien, claro que sería de él.

Respiré profundo, alegrándome de la situación, joder, también olía bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a Vancouver casi a las siete de la tarde y todos nosotros nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Decidimos parar en algún McDonald's antes de ir y registrarnos en el hotel. Hoy sería la primera vez que el hotel estaba apartado desde hace tiempo. Por lo que Alice decía, habían apartado tres habitaciones, una para cada pareja.

Sonreí internamente, esta podía ser mi oportunidad.

Desde la charla que había tenido con Edward en el Ferri, ambos nos llevábamos mejor y yo intentaba unirme más al grupo. Casi lo lograba, pero Rosalie no daba de su parte y si ella no hacía nada para integrarme yo no le andaría rogando. Bastante autoestima tenía esa perra.

-¿Qué vas a querer?- preguntó Edward cuando Alice, Rosalie y yo nos fuimos a sentar en alguna mesa grande. Le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

-Una ensalada, por favor- le iba a dar cinco dólares, pero él me lo impidió. Lo miré casi enojada, yo sabía qué él estaba corto de dinero en el viaje y yo quería ayudarlo.

-Ya lo tengo, Bella, gracias- suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Cuando los hombres se fueron noté que Alice me miraba curiosa.

-Cada vez que haces eso, Bella, puedo decir que Edward se siente inútil- me aclaró, abrí la boca para protestar, pero la rubia me cortó.

-Si eres una niña mimada con dinero rebosando de tu boca, no significa que los que están más justos no puedan pagarse una mísera comida- me gruñó, la volteé a ver enfadada.

-Sabes que solo trato de ayudar. A demás, es mi comida, ingresará por mi boca y saldrá por mi culo- rodé los ojos.

-Si, la niña mimada no pudo aprender modales. ¿Qué, tus papás estaban muy ocupados para educarte?- Preguntó con saña. Me levanté de la mesa, golpeándola con mis manos.

-No digas nada de mi familia, no sabes nada- le exigí. Ella me volteó a ver divertida.

-Como sea, pero escúchame bien, niña- levanté la barbilla para que supiera que la escuchaba. –Edward es como nuestro hermano- volteó a ver a Alice y ella asintió. Aunque se quedó callada -, sé lo que niñas malcriadas como tu le hacen. Los ilusionan y cuando se dan cuenta que no pueden darle nada más que amor, se alejan, quebrándolos. Edward es frágil, y me importa. Estate lejos- hubo un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar. Rodé los ojos.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- me tranquilicé, respirando profundamente para ser civilizada-, pero, Rosalie, quiero que este viaje estemos bien- ella me miró fijamente sin amenaza. –Por eso te digo, no veo a Edward de otra manera que un amigo.

Ella me contempló por un tiempo. Esta si tenía agallas, pero asintió.

Le sonreí para infundirle confianza y también porque visualicé a Edward detrás de ella. Sabía que Rosalie me había pedido no jugar con él, pero si jugamos sin sentimientos, la cosa podía ser muy divertida.

Luego se lo comentaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos al lobby del hotel y Jasper fue con Emmet a pedir nuestras habitaciones. Edward y yo no habíamos hablado del hecho que compartiríamos habitación. Yo no veía lo importante en aclarar las cosas, por mi mejor compartir habitación con él, haría mucho más fácil mi plan maestro.

Entrecerré los ojos al pensar bien la idea de acostarme con Edward. Él era bueno y frágil, como había dicho la perra, tenía el presentimiento que era inexperto en el tema y que nunca había estado con una mujer íntimamente. No sé cómo le haría, y en este momento me sentía como toda una basura.

Él no se merecía que yo pensara acostarme con él. Si yo era de las personas que les gustaba el sexo de una noche, no podía esperar que él quisiera lo mismo. Sabía que Edward no era así.

La culpa me carcomió y me mordí la lengua. Edward pareció notar mi desconcentración, ya que se puso en frente de mi y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella?- sacudí la cabeza ante su pregunta. –Bella…- se quejó, rodé los ojos.

-¿No te preocupas por compartir habitación… bueno… em… conmigo?- Tartamudeé, qué diablos pasaba, nunca he tartamudeado ni dudado de mí, este hombre tiene un gran poder desconocido sobre mí.

-¿Debería?- Preguntó realmente confundido. –Digo, he compartido habitación con Rosalie y Alice varias veces, no creo que haya diferencia contigo- entrecerré los ojos, él si era raro. Notó algo extraño en mi ya que se apuró a terminar -, pero si tu quieres otra habitación podemos ir a pedirla… Si tu no te sientes cómoda, no te puedo obligar a…- lo callé picándole el estómago. Él brincó, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo de sus nervios.

-Tú eres el que se debería de preocupar. Digamos que sé que no tengo la mejor reputación… -Dudé un segundo, Edward me miró empezando a comprender el problema.

-Bella, no tengo miedo de ti-. Su voz cantó para mí. Le sonreí agradecida y me abalancé a su torso, abrazándolo. Él me respondió el abrazo y puso su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

Edward era un gigante, medía alrededor de 1.90 metros, y a comparación de mi 1.55, me hacía sentir como una niña pequeña indefensa. No me gustaba sentirme indefensa.

-Tórtolos- gritó Emmet desde el otro lado del lobby. –, esta es su llave-. Le lanzó la llave a Edward y el en un horrible reflejo las dejó resbalar y vinieron cayendo sobre mi frente.

Pude escuchar la risa divertida de Emmet y la risa sofisticada de la perra rubia. Me puse mi mano en la frente donde la llave había caído y me sobé. Edward me miró disculpándose y repitiéndolo una y mil veces. Lo tuve que callar.

-En verdad, lo siento- sonó más nervioso, sabía que lo regañaría.

-Ya cállate, Edward- le gruñí y vi que Emmet todavía veía la escena con simpatía. También le gruñí a él. No ayudó mucho, Emmet se carcajeó, si se podía, aún más.

-Anda, vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos un día largo- chilló Alice, tomó de la mano a Jasper y salieron corriendo al elevador. Todos los seguimos.

Una vez estando todos en el elevador, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet se bajaron en el piso dos. Nuestra habitación estaba en el quinto piso. Hablamos de cosas realmente incoherentes hasta llegar a la habitación.

Él abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar. Con suerte había dos camas, en vez de una matrimonial. Solo los cielos sabían que haría si durmiéramos juntos en una misma cama. Agarré la cama a un lado del gran ventanal donde se veía la ciudad. Era hermosa y brillante.

Sentí una presencia atrás de mi y una respiración sobre mi cabeza. Supe de inmediato que era Edward. Lo sentí suspirar y alejarse de mi, sacó unos pantalones azules y se dirigió al baño, supongo que a cambiarse. Yo aproveché la soledad para hacer lo mismo, mi piyama consistía en un mini short rosa con una blusa de tirantes muy pequeñita, sabía que esta era una piyama que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y me sentí fatal que pensé en volver a cambiarme. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, Edward salió del baño, vistiendo unos pantalones de piyama azules desgastados y una camisa interior blanca.

Se veía atractivamente sexy… y también podía notar sus músculos.

Él iba a ser mi muerte.

Al parecer yo también sería la de él, ya que no paraba de evitar mirarme fijamente y sus mejillas estaban extremadamente sonrojadas. Con rapidez, quité con un poco de esfuerzo las maletas de la cama y las dejé a un lado de mi cama, luego en menos de unos minutos ya estaba segura de que la pena había pasado.

-¿Quieres ver televisión?- le pregunté cuando tomé el control remoto. Él asintió. Yo le sonreí y miré como se metía a su cama con delicadeza. Prendí la tele y cambié los canales, vi que la película de Star Wars estaba pasando, no sabía cuál era, y no me interesaba, pero supuse que sería una de las favoritas de Edward.

-¿Te gusta Star Wars?- preguntó realmente interesado, iba a mentir y decir que si, pero si él se emocionaba y platicaba de cosas que no entendería, no quería quedar en ridículo. Sacudí la cabeza.

-Bien, cámbiale, odio esas películas- susurró algo disgustados, le cambié a un canal y se encontraban los Simpson. No había nadie que no le gustara Homero, así que lo dejé. Con curiosidad lo volteé a ver.

-¿Cómo no te gusta Star Wars? Pensé que a todos los ñoños les encantaba- dije sin pensar, y me lamenté demasiado tarde.

Edward me miró fijamente, levantando una ceja.

-Edward yo… No quise decir eso- dije patéticamente, me levanté de la cama sin importar mi vestimenta.

-Si lo quisiste decir- dijo tranquilo, intentando ver la tele.

Me coloqué justamente frente a sus ojos, y clavé mi mirada en la suya. Se veía un poco dolido.

-Estoy tratando de cambiar, Edward. Quiero cambiar-. Susurré y bajé la mirada, él tomó mi mano y me dirigió a un lado de él, estábamos frente a frente.

-De eso me he dado cuenta- me sonrió tranquilizándome.

-Siento lo que dije, es solo que…

-Puede ser que sea un ñoño a tus ojos por no ser popular o que no me guste ser el centro de atención, o ser un tímido de mierda- se sonrojó por la mala palabra, pero siguió-, o que me guste leer, sé que siempre lo has pensado.

-Lo siento- me volví a disculpar patéticamente.

-No, Bella, no lo sientas. Esta bien, ese es quién soy, y por un milagro del cielo últimamente parece ser que te gusta el Edward ñoño- rió un poco y yo asentí.

-Me gusta el Edward ñoño- asentí-, también el que no es tímido-. Le piqué el estomago y me acerqué a él. Tanto que podía respirar sobre su boca.

-Me alegra, porque a mi me gusta la Bella que he conocido últimamente, y me gusta la atrevida- se sonrojó un poco y yo lo encontré adorable.

-Bien- asentí y me enderecé. Me paré y salí de su cama para ir a la mía, seguimos viendo un poco de tele entre pláticas estúpidas. Hasta que los dos caímos rendidos en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que le halla agradado este capítulo. :) **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo en general? ¿Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Qué piensan de la actitud de Rosalie? **

**Nos seguimos leyendo... dejen sus commentarios para saber que les ha parecido el capitulo y la historia en general **

**Un abrazo, sof :)**


	5. Kayak

**Kayak**

* * *

Recordaba cuando tenía alrededor de casi diez años y mi padre me había llevado a remar cerca de Port Ángeles, había sido realmente divertido hasta que le había pedido que me dejara yo tener mi propio kayak… No pasaron más de cinco minutos antes de estar dentro del agua helada. Desde ese, momento me había rehusado a estar en contacto con cualquier barco pequeño como un bote o un kayak.

Hoy, al parecer, sería mi muerte.

Alice había preparado todo el viaje a Vancouver porque ella quería remar, como si no hubiera mucho agua alrededor de Washington, nadie se negó porque la idea realmente sonaba divertida, y la mayoría de las personas _quería _hacer algo diferente en cada ciudad grande a la que fuéramos.

Nos encontrábamos todos apretados en el coche de Emmet, él cuál era el más grande de los tres, dirigiéndonos a English Bay, el lugar donde se practicaba mejor el kayak de Vancouver. Bueno era que no estaba a más de quince minutos.

-¿Ya has remado, Bella?- me preguntó con curiosidad Alice. Le sonreí y asentí. –¡Verdad que es lo mejor! No puedo esperar a estar dentro de un kayak.

La miré fijamente y me mordí la lengua para no decirle algo verdaderamente estúpido, como mi miedo de estar en contacto con el agua helada.

-Tenía como diez años, Alice- le aclaré –, no me cuerdo de que tan divertido era.

-Verás como nos divertiremos- volvió a saltar en su lugar, probablemente lastimando o molestando a Rosalie y Jasper que se encontraban a su lado.

Ignoré la plática por el resto del camino y cuando llegamos, Edward me ayudó a salir del auto. Debería de estar cansada por tantas atenciones caballerosas del guapo nerd que tenía frente a mi, y chance lo estaba, pero no podía renegarle nada.

-Dímelo- susurró y bajó la velocidad de la caminada, yo lo seguí. Lo miré realmente no sabiendo que decirle. –Tenías una mueca graciosísima cuando Alice te preguntó si habías remado. Dime, ¿qué sucedió?

Achiqué los ojos para parecer molesta y con un gruñido me alejé de él.

A lo lejos visualicé como Emmet agitaba sus enormes brazos arriba de él. Como si se tenía que hacer notar, él, con su tamaño, podría verse desde la punta del Monte Everest.

-Vamos, Bella. Lo siento, no te enojes- Edward dijo una vez llegando. Me quedé como piedra al escucharlo disculparse por algo tan estúpido.

-¡Deja de estarte disculpando cada cinco minutos!- le rugí. En parte tenía que sacar mi tensión sobre esa asquerosa cosa del kayak. –No eres un perro faldero, Edward. Eres un hombre- lo volteé a ver -. Yo no te pido disculpas, ni me siento mal cada vez que algo no te parece.

-Pero eres una dama, siento si te molesté- el tono de nervios estaba presente en su voz. Quise volver a gritar, de hecho, creo que realmente grité.

-¡Basta esa mierda de que soy una dama!- Le escupí, clavándole el dedo en su pecho. –Si, me encanta que trates así a las mujeres, pero para simples detalles. ¡No para estarnos hostigarnos!- Respiré profundamente, pude ver sus ojos tornarse realmente tristes. Me sentí mal, pero no me disculparía. Ya me tenía harta esa faceta de él.

-Lo siento, Bella- abrí los ojos como platos, exasperada. No le dije nada, porque sabía que lo había herido, así que solo me fui lejos de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo después a que Rosalie llegara a donde estaba él. Pude ver a Edward sacudir la cabeza y Rosalie quejarse por algo. No les preste más atención, y sentí un toqueteo en mi hombro.

-Valla, al parecer no tienes paciencia, Bella- dijo risueño Emmet.

-Cállate, Emmet- le devolví antes de agarrar el salvavidas que me ofrecía.

Me alejé de Emmet también y me fui a una orilla a admirar el océano. Era tranquilizador, y me dio tiempo de pensar en lo que había hecho hace rato. Sabía profundamente que gritarle y actuar así solo porque me dio la puta gana, había estado mal. Sobre todo con Edward, aquel que me había aguantado todo lo que hacía y decía.

-Sabes- comenzó una voz que poco conocía. Volteé a mi derecha y me encontré con Jasper –, nunca había presenciado un espectáculo así en mi vida. Te daría un óscar por tu actuación-. No pude hacer nada más que bufar un poco.

-No sabes nada- me quejé.

-Sé que algo te molesta. No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué aceptaste ir con Edward al viaje, pero si tengo una idea estable del por qué él te invitó-. Suspiró y miró el horizonte. –No te digo que te comportes como toda una nueva persona, pero si que cambies tu actitud hacia nosotros- lo miré un rato, la muralla alrededor de mi levantándose alto -, esa mirada no me asusta, Bella. He presenciado cosas peores.

Rodé los ojos y me crucé los brazos tanto como el estúpido chaleco me permitía hacerlo.

-Creo que me caías mejor cuando estabas callado- le gruñí, provocando que él riera un poco.

-Si… eso es lo que todos opinan- me guiñó un ojo y dejó de sonreír. –Solo ten encuentra que llevarte mejor y cambiar tu actitud acerca de todos nosotros te ayudará a disfrutar más el viaje. Sé que no es Europa, pero al menos estas en buena compañía.

Y sin dejarme responder se fue. Me mordí la lengua para evitar hacer cualquier tontería. Como tirarme al agua.

Escuché como Alice gritaba mi nombre a lo lejos, ya podía visualizar a todos caminar por un sendero raro con sus trajes salvavidas puestos. Me repetí lo valiente que era, y los seguí.

Solo rezaba por que no me callera, de nuevo.

El guía nos colocó en un kayak a cada uno y nos dio las básicas instrucciones. Dijo que teníamos solo una hora y media y que si nos tardábamos más del tiempo rentado, pagaríamos una multa.

Cuando estuve sentada sobre el kayak y sentí el agua debajo de mi. Chillé. Recordaba todo con precisión, como me había caído y como las miles de cuchillas se habían enterrado en mi sin yo ni siquiera poder nadar. Mi padre no había hecho nada porque se encontraba alejado de mi, y yo solo podía llorar. Mis ojos se inundaron con lágrimas que jamás derramaría enfrente de personas, bueno era que ya se encontraban lejos de la orilla para poderme ver bien la cara de terror que probablemente tendría.

-Vamos, Bella. ¿Qué te demora?- me preguntó Emmet.

Los volteé a ver y noté que estaban impacientes. En verdad no les quería arruinar el día, más de lo que ya lo había arruinado, les sonreí y volví a sentarme dentro del kayak, el guía me empujó al agua y volví a chillar, pero esta vez me aguanté y mantuve el balance. Empecé a remar lentamente.

-¿No eras experta o algo así?- Dijo con simpleza y exageración la rubia. Le gruñí cuando llegué a ellos. –Pudiste haber remado mucho más rápido y no desperdiciar media hora de nuestro valioso tiempo.

-Ya, deja de molestarla, Rose- dijo Alice mirándola mal. Me volteó a ver y me sonrió alentadoramente. -¿No te gusta, verdad, Bella?- No podía mentirle, por lo que sacudí aterrada mi cabeza.

-Nos hubieras dicho, y hubiéramos planeado otra cosa- dijo en lamento. Yo sacudí la cabeza.

-No, Alice. En serio, ya tenían sus planes. Yo me puedo aguantar- le sonreí ampliamente tratando de dejar mi miedo de lado y actualmente divertirme sin hacer del prójimo una burla.

-Muy bien, si no aguantas más avisa y nos vamos- le sonreí en agradecimiento y asentí. -¡A remar!

El día, si quitas el miedo principal de caerme, fue muy agradable, al final pude relajarme y actualmente divertirme sin temerle al agua. Le agradecí a Alice que me preguntó alrededor de dos veces si necesitaba regresar, pero al ver a todo teniendo un buen tiempo, me retracte de mi egoísmo y me entretuve con ellos.

Edward casi no me dirigió la palabra estando en los kayaks, mucho menos después que fuimos a cenar o en el trayecto de regreso al hotel. Me sentía pésimo, porque la amistad que había construido con él se había ido por el caño y en serio no quería eso. Cuando tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar los dos juntos sin interrupciones hablaría con él para explicarme mejor estando más calmada.

Jasper nos recordó que mañana partiríamos a las 11 de la mañana a Seattle y que necesitábamos estar ya desayunados, bañados y arreglados en el lobby a las 10:40.

Ahora me encontraba recién bañada cepillando mi cabello en la cama que yo ocupada, tenía la tele prendida pero en realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención. La situación era mucho más extraña de lo que en verdad parecía y no tenía ni la mínima idea de por donde empezar.

Edward salió de la ducha vistiendo sus habituales pantalones de piyama azules y su camisa interior, que en este instante era negra. Se veía extremadamente sexy, y desearía poder follarlo ahora mismo en vez de hablar de las cosas estúpidas que cometí hace como cuatro horas atrás.

-Edward- empecé, él me volteó a ver, sin expresión en su rostro. –Déjame aclararte algo…

-Bella, en serio, gracias por tu consejo- me sonrió tranquilamente. Sacudí la cabeza y me acerqué más a él.

-Edward- casi grité, pero me recordé que quería hacer las cosas bien. -, no te pido una disculpa por lo que te dije, pero por la manera en que te la dije. No debí de haberte gritado- lo solté sin quitar mi mirada de su rostro. Intentó apartar su mirada y se sentó en la cama. Estaba casi a mi altura, y esto hacía las cosas más fáciles para hablar.

-Disculpa aceptada, Bella- me sonrió felizmente. Le sonreí de vuelta y suspiré.

-Déjame te explico bien a lo que iba hace rato- él asintió y me dejó seguir sin se interrumpida. -. Nunca, nadie en mi vida, se había preocupado por mi como tu lo haces, Edward- me encogí -, ni siquiera mi propio padre. Y luego vienes tu, un raro espécimen del planeta – le sonreí para que supiera que estaba bromeando, soltó una risita -. El punto es, Edward, me encantan tus atenciones hacia mi, pero algunas veces pueden ser bastante molestas.

-Muy bien, haremos un trato, cada vez que mis atenciones sean molestas, diremos algo así como una palabra segura- abrí los ojos como platos, imaginándome lo peor, podría ser lo mejor, y el al parecer él también se dio cuenta porque se puso rojo como tomate. Le acaricié la mejilla con cuidado, un suspiró fue su respuesta y colocar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo raros movimientos con sus dedos. Me gustaba lo bien que se sentía estar así con él.

-¿Qué te parece pudín?- le sugerí, el asintió riendo.

Edward se puso de pie y colocó la cabeza a la altura de la mía. Sabía que iba a suceder, y era todo lo que quería en este momento. Miré sus labios, dándole a entender que lo aceptaría como sea.

Con torpeza, que sabía que él tenía, rozó sus labios con los míos. Su timidez empezó hacer acto de presencia cuando delineé con mi lengua su labio inferior. No me detuvo, pero el beso se volvió un poco torpe. Mi manos subieron por sus brazos hasta dar con su nuca, él, en cambio, tenía sus manos en mi cintura, no se habían movido y dudaba que alguna vez se movieran. Después de un corto tiempo, él cortó el beso, mirándome intensamente, nervioso y tímido, pero con una mirada que nadie me había dirigido nunca.

-No pediré disculpas- susurró. Podía oler su dulce aliento, me estremecí y reí.

-Me parece bien, no quería oírlas- me encogí de hombros y lo volví a atraer sus labios a los míos. Esta vez yo guié el beso, por lo que fue mucho más intenso.

Sus manos pusieron fuerza en mi cintura y me separaron. Él estaba agitado, yo un poco, y me miraba con temor. Levanté una ceja y el subió su mano para acariciar mi cabello. Se sentó en su cama y me llevó con él.

-¿Qué nos hace esto?- preguntó con cautela. Me tensé. Sabía que él no dejaría ir eso.

-No lo sé- me levanté de su pecho y lo miré seria. –Edward, yo no puedo darte lo que tu quieres- fui sincera y al grano. Él mi miró sin entender. –Yo sé que tu quieres una novia o una babosada así, yo no soy así. A mi me gusta el sexo y me gusta variar de personajes. Claro que me atraes físicamente, y podría darte muchas de tus mejores noche- ronroneé y sonreí cuando lo sentí tensarse. Sacudí la cabeza para volver al tema original. –Pero no podría ser más que tu mejor amiga- le sonreí.

Él asintió sin decir nada, y me pregunté lo que pensaba.

-Puedo ser tu mejor amigo- me sonrió, colocó una mano en mi mejilla y me atrajo a él. Volvió a estampar su labios en los míos, esta vez fue dulce y lleno de sinceridad. Sin morbosidad.

-Puede ser algo sin sentimiento- le sonreí cuando me separé. Él me miró dudoso y no dijo nada. Volvió a sonreír tranquilamente, pero no me volvió a besar en toda la noche.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? La actitud de Bella es del asco, que les parece Edward? Creen que duren mucho sin enamorarse el uno del otro?

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo ultimamente, pero como dije, aqui estoy, y ya tngo la mayoría de los capitulos listos.

Se que no he recibido muchos reviews y que hay probablemente muchas lectoras silenciosas que les gusta la historia. Asi que se los agradesco, mucho!

Un saludo, :)! Nos leemos lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
